


In Your Arms

by LuciferaBlack



Series: Lizzington Daddy Kink [8]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Season/Series 06, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz feels guilty about how she has treated Red over the years because he is so sweet to her. He comforts her and continues giving his unconditional love to her. While sharing a bed, their relationship becomes even closer and they decide to redefine it yet again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song “Heavy In Your Arms” by Florence + The Machine (with lyrics): https://youtu.be/iE7_jra3uUc
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz was in bed after a mission, and she was feeling exhausted. She heard a click and then she heard her apartment door open. She grabbed her gun from the nightstand.

“Lizzie? It’s just me.” Red said as he entered the apartment. 

Liz sighed. 

“Red, you scared the crap out of me.” Liz called to him.

She turned her lamp on and put her gun on the nightstand.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t even want to wake you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. How are you doing?” Red said quietly as he approached her bed. 

Liz looked up and studied Red. He’d come all the way to her apartment at this late hour just to check on her. 

“Red...” Liz said. 

“Yes?” He said gently. 

“Why are you so sweet?” She asked tiredly. 

“What?” He chuckled. 

“Why are you so nice to me all the time? No matter how I treat you…how much I push you away…you come right back, with patience and open arms.” She said. 

Red slowly sat on the edge of the bed and took his hat off. He thought for a few moments. 

“I care about you, Lizzie.” He said. 

Liz gave him a skeptical look. 

“You do all that because you care about me? I care about my old lady neighbour, that doesn’t mean I risk my life for her on a daily basis.” She said. 

Red briefly smiled. 

“Well, perhaps I should say that I have…unconditional love for you. Does that explain it better?” He said quietly. 

They looked into each other’s eyes and although they’d established their relationship as platonic, even paternal, she wondered if there was something more to it. She still found him attractive, and the fact that he was her hero all the time didn’t make things any easier. She often considered whether or not she made the right decision about treating him as her father figure. 

“It does. And I appreciate everything you do for me, but…it makes me feel guilty. I don’t deserve it. I’ve done such terrible things to you, like faking my death, and going behind your back to find out about your identity. I even landed you on death row.” Liz said, ashamed. 

Red sighed quietly; he didn’t like to be reminded of those incidents. He looked at Lizzie’s eyes, which were now glassy with emotion, and his heartstrings were tugged. 

“Come here.” Red said. 

Lizzie hesitated. 

“Let me give you a hug.” He said. 

“I don’t deserve a hug.” She said sulkily. 

Red gave her a disapproving look and moved closer to her. He gently pulled her by the shoulders and she didn’t resist; he embraced her and caressed the back of her head. He felt Lizzie relax in his arms, then he felt her return his hug. 

“I’m sorry.” Liz whispered, then she started crying again. 

“Shhh…” Red responded. 

Liz sniffled and she breathed in Red’s lovely scent. She buried her face in his neck and collar, and she sighed. She stopped crying and started to relax once more. 

“Red?” Liz said softly. 

“Hm?” Red responded. 

“I love you unconditionally, too.” She said. 

They pulled apart and looked at each other. 

“—I didn’t at first.” She added. 

They both chuckled. 

“But you’re one of my closest friends now. I don’t even know if that’s the right word to describe you. We’re just so close, and I love you.” She said. 

Red’s heart swelled. He leaned closer again and very lightly kissed her on the cheek. He lingered there, revelling in the intimacy. As he slowly pulled back, Lizzie turned and planted a kiss on his lips. He was shocked beyond belief. Liz was shocked too; she couldn’t believe she just did that, but it was something she’d wanted to do for years. They studied each other and Liz blushed. She tried to read Red’s expression but she couldn’t. 

“Sorry, I just…” Liz said, now panicking. 

Red gently shook his head. 

“No no, it was…wonderful…” Red said dreamily. 

They stared at each other, wondering what to do next. Red thought they shouldn’t rush into anything. 

“I should let you sleep, sweetheart.” Red said softly. 

Liz didn’t want this intimacy to end. 

“Can you…stay with me?” Liz asked. 

“Certainly. I don’t mind crashing on the couch.” He said amusedly. 

“No, I mean…here in bed…” She said timidly. 

They stared at each other again. 

“Just to clarify…we’ll be sleeping…you’re exhausted, Lizzie.” He said gently. 

“Yeah…” She reluctantly agreed; she wanted to do more, but he was right, she was exhausted. 

“Do you mind if I get more comfortable?” He asked, taking his suit jacket off. 

“No, of course not. Sorry, I don’t have any pyjamas for you to wear.” She said. 

“Lizzie…stop apologizing.” He said, smirking slightly. 

Liz gave him a small smile, and she nodded. She reclined against her pillow and she watched Red undress. She began blushing as he undid his belt and trousers. He took his trousers and socks off, so he was just wearing his undershirt and boxers. He went around to the other side and got into bed with her; she felt nervous and excited at first. Red got comfy on his back next to Lizzie, and he smiled gently. 

“This is nice.” Red said quietly. 

Liz smiled and calmed down.

“It is. I feel so cozy and safe with you. Can you hold me?” Liz said. 

“…Yes, sweetheart.” He said. 

Liz moved closer to Red and she snuggled against him; he put his arm around her, and she felt warm, comforted and protected. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. 

“Are you comfy, Lizzie?” Red asked quietly. 

She just hummed softly in response and fell asleep. He smiled and closed his eyes, then he gradually dozed off. At dawn, Liz woke up and got out of bed to go to the bathroom. When she came back, she smiled as she saw Red laying on his back looking very comfy. He was asleep, so she took the opportunity to survey him in his undershirt and boxers. Liz noted the bulge in his boxers, and she wished she could take a peek. Red stirred, so she blushed and quickly got into bed. He moaned softly as he turned towards her. She blushed a few shades deeper as he put his arm over her waist and moved close behind her. Her heart was pounding and she wondered if he was going to make an advance or if he was doing this in his sleep. Liz felt Red nuzzle into her hair and hug her from behind, but it was more like he was seeking comfort than hitting on her. His breathing slowed and she could tell he was sleeping again. She thought it was sweet that he was lonely and vulnerable in his sleep; he wanted someone to hold. Liz was very glad it was her; she wanted to be held by him. 

Sometime later, Liz awoke slowly. Awareness gradually came to her and she realized Red was spooning her. She now had a very good idea of what was in his boxers; he was hard and pressed against her butt. She was becoming extremely aroused at the feel of Red’s morning erection. She wondered if he would wake up soon and notice; she hoped he would allow her to take care of it for him. Liz felt naughty for lusting after Red, her sort-of father figure and friend, but she couldn’t help it. They had a strong bond with each other and a mutual attraction. She thought that maybe since they both acknowledged he _wasn’t_ her father, their relationship could take a new turn. Liz was disappointed when Red turned over onto his other side. Red woke up a short while afterwards and he realized he was hard. He sat up and fixed the blanket to make sure Lizzie wouldn’t notice. He looked over at her and she was waking up, too. 

“Did you sleep well, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

Liz shyly glanced at Red; he was acting normally, and he obviously didn’t realize he’d spooned her. She felt a bit awkward. 

“Yeah…did you?” Liz said. 

“Yes, your bed is very comfortable. And you were a pleasure to sleep next to. We should do it again sometime.” He said, smiling gently. 

“Tonight.” She suggested. 

Red was pleased Lizzie was so eager. 

“Hm. Alright, if that’s what you want.” He said. 

“Definitely! Um…I find you comforting.” She said.

“Okay, Lizzie. We’ll sleep together tonight…next to each other, I mean…” He said.

Liz smirked; the suave Raymond Reddington was embarrassed. 

“Sounds good…” She said softly. 

They gazed at each other for a few moments. 

“I’ll make breakfast for us.” Liz said, smiling. 

Red smiled and nodded. They got out of bed and washed their hands, then they went into her kitchen. Red insisted on helping, which she thought was sweet. In fact, he was just being so sweet to her in general. She wanted to kiss him and cuddle him and make love with him. Liz sighed dreamily as they sat down to eat. 

“Are you okay?” Red asked. 

“Yeah.” Liz said, smiling at him. 

They enjoyed their breakfast and then Liz put the dishes in the dishwasher to deal with later. 

“Red…thanks for holding me last night. It felt so nice. I had no idea you were so cuddly.” Liz said.

“I can be cuddly when I want to be.” Red said indignantly. 

Liz giggled. 

“Good. Well…you can have a shower first, if you want. I’m afraid you’ll have to smell like coconut bath products.” She said. 

“That’s quite alright. I love coconut, and I don’t mind smelling like you…you smell delicious.” He said. 

“Oh…thanks.” She said, giving him a coy look. 

“…I’ll go get ready.” He said. 

“Okay.” She said. 

Red gathered his suit from the bedroom and went into the bathroom. Liz daydreamed about being in the shower with him, and she mentally scolded herself. She really needed to stop obsessing over this new crush of hers. She wished she could go in there, see him naked, kiss him and touch him…stroke him, open her legs for him. Liz sighed and tried to snap out of it. When Red came out of the bathroom, he paused to do up his belt. He noticed Lizzie was standing there, watching him raptly. She looked…lustful. 

“Well…your turn, Lizzie.” Red said, smiling slightly. 

“Okay.” Liz said, then she brought her clean clothes into the bathroom with her. 

While Lizzie was in the bathroom, Red reclined on the extremely comfy bed and waited for her. She emerged looking damp-haired and radiant; she looked beautiful. She smiled at him when she came into the bedroom. 

“You look comfy.” Liz said. 

“I am.” Red said. 

He was surprised when Lizzie crawled onto the bed and snuggled up to him. 

“I can’t wait until tonight either. I just want to be cozy in bed with you all day.” She said. 

Lizzie was resting against his chest, and she seemed so happy there.

“We can stay here for a while, sweetheart.” He said. 

She hugged him and sighed contentedly. 

“Thank you, Red.” Liz said softly. 

“What for?” Red asked. 

“Indulging me.” She said. 

“No problem. I’m a very indulgent person.” He said. 

She giggled in response. Red lightly petted Lizzie’s head, and she looked up at him; he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. Liz craved Red’s kiss on her lips, but she would wait for a different moment. 

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story started off more serious but it’s taking a lighter turn. I’m having fun writing about Red’s softer side and the cute feelings between him and Lizzie, so it’s getting fluffier.

Liz was still snuggled up to Red on her bed, and she was reflecting on their relationship. She still felt guilty for all the things she’d done to him, but she was starting to realize that he forgave her, even for putting him in prison and going to Dom to find out about him. Despite not feeling worthy of it, she was slowly accepting that his love was unconditional. Liz was also pondering her choice to keep him as a father figure even after they discussed the fact that he wasn’t her dad. She wanted a father figure, and Red was a good one, but she found him charming and attractive. Her love for him was more of the romantic sort. Red held her overnight and now they were cuddling in bed again. Liz was leaning towards retracting her statement about being a ‘dad’ to her.

Red felt Lizzie toying with one of his shirt buttons and he watched her hand. Her finger went over the button, then it trailed down over a few more buttons. Her hand went down to his belt, then it stopped to rest there. Lizzie rose up and gazed at him with her face close to his. She paused for several moments as she studied his face. She then leaned in, and their lips lightly touched. It felt like sparks flew as their lips brushed, then she timidly pressed into the kiss. Red couldn’t resist kissing her, so he pressed into a gentle but passionate kiss. Liz’s heart was pounding as she kissed Red. She couldn’t believe they were doing this, but it felt too good to stop and analyze it. They simultaneously opened their mouths and kissed more passionately. 

“Mm…” Liz moaned quietly. 

Red was further aroused by the sweet little sound Lizzie made, and he lightly caressed her cheek while he gave her a very erotic kiss. He was getting really hard, and he wondered how far this would go. He craved Lizzie and he wanted to make love with her, but he wasn’t sure if that was what she wanted. Liz felt Red’s tongue gently, seductively teasing her by moving in and out. She became extremely aroused as his tongue mimicked what she wanted their lower bodies to do. She wanted him between her legs, deep inside her. Red paused to question why this was happening so suddenly, and what was going on with Lizzie. He gently pulled back to look at her.

“Lizzie…Not that I’m complaining, but…why all the kissing and cuddling?” Red said. 

“I want you.” Liz said breathily. 

Liz lustfully looked at him while her hand travelled down to the hard bulge in his trousers.

“Sweetheart…tell me what you want, exactly.” He said, wanting to clarify the situation. 

She rubbed his erection through the material.

“I want to make love. I need you, Red. I can’t deny my feelings for you anymore.” She said earnestly. 

Red studied Lizzie for a moment, then he cupped her face in his hands and gave her a searing kiss. They breathed heavier and couldn’t get enough of each other. He felt Lizzie shift on the bed and she suddenly straddled his lap. They carried on kissing while she began dry humping him. They both moaned as they rubbed against each other. Liz whimpered at the feel of Red’s hardness pressing on her clit through their clothes. She couldn’t wait to feel him skin-on-skin. She felt him grope her butt and pull her firmly against him. 

“Mmm…let’s get naked.” Liz said lustfully. 

Red couldn’t believe his ears, but then Lizzie lifted her t-shirt up and took it off. Her cleavage was in his face. 

“Wow.” Red muttered. 

Liz was encouraged by his response; she undid her bra and tossed it onto the floor. Red was in shock, but he quickly regained his senses and cupped Lizzie’s bare breasts. His erection strained against his clothes. She moaned softly and closed her eyes in pleasure as he massaged her breasts, then she moved on him again, seeking stimulation between her legs. 

“Baby…you’re going to make me come in my pants.” Red said wryly. 

Liz giggled delightedly and got off him so that they could undress. They watched each other as they took their clothes off. Liz was already half-naked, so she was the first to be fully naked. She loved the way Red was adoringly, appreciatively and lustfully surveying her body. She crawled seductively onto the bed and waited for him. Liz was practically drooling as she watched Red slowly pull down his boxers. Her mouth dropped open slightly and she blushed as she got her first look at his cock. She was incredibly aroused; she felt a subtle gush at her opening as she became wetter. Red was flattered by Lizzie’s lustful response. She looked ready to pounce on him, so he got on the bed with her. They kissed again and Red felt Lizzie’s hand lightly stroke up along his shaft. She mewled very quietly. 

“Do you like to be on top, Lizzie?” Red asked seductively. 

“Yeah.” Liz purred. 

“I want you on top so I can see you…” He said. 

Liz bit her lip excitedly, and once Red was comfy on his back, she straddled him. She lowered herself to press her sensitive flesh against his hard member and she nearly climaxed. She shuddered with pleasure. 

“Oh god…” Liz breathed; she’d never craved someone so badly before. 

Red revelled in the sight of Lizzie in pleasure on top of him. He waited for her to initiate things. She lifted up and positioned his tip at her opening. He could feel how wet she was as she pressed down onto him; the head of his cock slipped inside. 

“Ohhh… _Red_ …” Liz moaned breathily. 

Red groaned quietly in ecstasy as Lizzie gently pushed down, taking him deeper. Liz blushed and breathed heavily as she rocked up and down, gradually being filled by Red. She whimpered in pleasure as she began moving up and down. They looked into each other’s eyes at this intensely erotic moment; they could hardly believe they were having sex with each other. It was exquisite. Liz was so thrilled, she was trembling lightly with excitement. Red caressed her breasts again, and they both moaned. He gently rubbed her nipples, and she got even more aroused, which she didn’t know was possible. 

Red was enthralled with Lizzie, her body and the way she responded to him. Her nipples became hard, and he felt that she was soaking wet and relaxed. He was pleasantly surprised by how aroused she was. She clearly craved him badly, and he couldn’t be happier about it. He was gliding in and out, and they both wanted to go faster, so he grasped her waist and guided their movements. 

“Mm…yeah…” Liz purred approvingly. 

“Lizzie, you feel…amazing…” Red said breathily. 

Lizzie arched her back and rode him harder. 

“You too.” She breathed. 

Liz was driven by her need for satisfaction; she pushed herself down harder and faster. She couldn’t get enough of Red and the feel of his rock hard cock inside her. She mewled in bliss as she felt him gyrate slightly; he was rubbing her g-spot and causing her thighs to quiver. Red noticed Lizzie’s adorably sexy response to his thrusting, and he could tell he was giving her even more pleasure now. She closed her eyes and had a look of pure ecstasy on her face as she concentrated. She panted and quickened the pace again. They were now frantically fucking each other, in desperate need of release. 

“Red!” Liz whimpered intensely. 

Liz was tensing up as she was on the verge of climaxing; Red’s cock was quickly slipping against her very wet walls and sending shockwaves of pleasure from her g-spot. She was breathless and shaky. Red felt Lizzie tightening on him and pumping his cock. He watched her face and her breasts as she almost bounced up and down on him. She was mewling and panting. He was about to come when she suddenly tensed up and cried out as she began orgasming. Lizzie’s pleasure heightened his own, and he immediately started coming. Red groaned and pulled Lizzie down so that he spurted deep inside her. He kept spurting strongly inside her with the intense pleasure. Liz felt wave after wave of her orgasm going through her, and as they stayed still, she could feel Red throbbing against her walls. After several more moments, their orgasms subsided, and they relaxed and caught their breath. They looked at each other with awestruck expressions. They were surprised by what they just did together, and they were in awe of how amazingly satisfying it was. 

“Oh my god.” Liz said softly. 

Red smirked. 

“Lizzie, that was…I can’t even find the words…” Red said. 

Liz smiled and giggled slightly; she’d left him uncharacteristically speechless. She gently leaned forward and kissed him. After revelling in the intimacy, and in the slippery sensation of him still inside her, she lifted off and slumped down on the bed. She sighed in total satisfaction. Red turned onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow to look at Lizzie’s face. 

“So, I take it I’m no longer a father figure…unless you want to get kinky…” Red said, smirking. 

Liz laughed and blushed. 

“Red.” She playfully scolded him. 

“Oh…is that a yes to the kinky part?” He teased. 

“I didn’t say that.” She said, still blushing. 

“You didn’t say no, either.” He said flirtatiously. 

Liz was embarrassed; the idea kind of turned her on for some reason, but she tried to dismiss it. She attempted to glare at him, but she was smirking. 

“I think that’s a yes…you want to get kinky and call me daddy?” Red teased, now pulling her closer. 

Red tickled Lizzie and planted kisses all over her neck, cheek and ear as she giggled. 

“Shut up.” Liz laughed embarrassedly. 

“I think I hit a nerve. Speaking of which…” Red said, then he got on top of her. 

“ _Oh_ …” Liz purred as she felt him slip against her clit. 

“Yeah, you like that, hm?” He rumbled. 

“Mmm. Yeah…” She moaned softly. 

Red continued slipping against Lizzie and several moments later, her breath caught and she whimpered sweetly as she had an orgasm. He kissed her on the lips and gazed adoringly at her. 

“…Seriously though…do you want to be kinky with me?” Red said smugly. 

“Can we not go there right now?” Liz said embarrassedly. 

“Hm. Alright, but it’ll be in my repertoire for later.” He said suavely. 

Liz blushed, but she was certainly open to the idea. Red got comfy beside her and they relaxed together. 

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story just got kinky. It had a mind of its own, and took a few different turns. Thanks for reading this quirky little story! <3

After spending most of the day in bed, Liz and Red were at the black site. The task force was debriefed regarding yesterday’s mission, but all Liz could concentrate on was Red. She was gazing at him even while Ressler was talking. After the debriefing, Ressler approached Liz.

“What’s with you and Reddington? You were staring at him the entire time.” Ressler said quietly. 

Liz began blushing, and she glanced around embarrassedly, but they were alone. 

“…You’re the only person I can talk to about this…” Liz said, but then she hesitated.

“What? Is everything okay?” He probed. 

“Red and I…did it earlier…” She said shyly. 

Ressler’s expression turned to puzzlement. 

“What?” He asked; he didn’t think she was referring to sex. 

Liz sighed frustratedly. 

“We had sex.” She said in an intense whisper. 

Ressler was floored; he looked over at Reddington, who was busy talking to Cooper. He looked back at Liz. 

“Seriously?” He said. 

“Yes.” She said. 

“But…you said he was like a dad to you.” He said. 

Liz shrugged. 

“He still is. That sounds weird, I know. He’s…so many things to me. I’ve had feelings for him for a long time. I love him.” She said. 

Ressler studied Liz and he could tell she was smitten. 

“I can tell you love him a lot.” He observed. 

Liz smiled and nodded. 

“Thanks, Don. It’s nice to be able to share this with someone. I don’t know if the others would understand. They still think he’s my father. I’d have to explain everything, and I don’t know how they’d react. Plus, Red doesn’t want any more people to know about his identity.” She said. 

Ressler nodded. 

“It’s okay, Liz. It stays with me.” He said. 

“Thank you.” She said earnestly. 

Red stepped close to Liz’s side and he put his arm around her. 

“Can I steal Lizzie away from you, Donald?” Red said. 

“She’s all yours, Reddington.” Ressler said knowingly. 

“Why thank you.” Red said cheerfully. 

Ressler smirked as he watched Liz and Reddington get into the elevator together. Early on, he’d suspected they had something going on between them, then Reddington was supposedly her father. Now they were back to the mutual attraction. It was hard to keep up with their evolving relationship. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Liz and Red arrived at her car, and he suddenly put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. She felt weak in the knees from his kiss, but then she pulled back. 

“Red, I’m trying to keep this a secret, to protect your identity. I told Ressler, but it won’t go any further. Everyone else still thinks you’re my dad.” Liz said. 

“Hm. Well, I suppose I can wait until we go to my safe house.” Red said. 

“I think that’s best.” She said. 

Liz thought Red looked disappointed, so she kissed his cheek. 

“I’ll make it up to you…” She said softly in his ear. 

“Mm.” He responded, intrigued. 

They looked at each other and smiled, then they got into the car. Liz drove to Red’s latest safe house and they went inside. They took their shoes off and got settled in, then Liz took Red’s hand and led him into the bedroom. She took her blouse off as he watched her. She smirked flirtatiously as she took her bra off. Red gaped lustfully at her breasts, and he began unbuttoning his shirt. Liz quickly got naked and then she knelt on the bed, excitedly watching Red finish undressing. She lustfully eyed his erection, then she laid back and opened her legs as an invitation. 

“I want you to be on top this time, Red.” Liz said softly. 

“I see…alright, baby.” Red said as he got on the bed with her. 

Red crawled overtop of Lizzie and her cheeks turned a beautiful rosy pink. She looked coy, and irresistible, so he kissed her lightly on the nose, then her cheeks and lips. 

“I love you, Lizzie.” He said quietly. 

“I love you too. So much.” She said, then they kissed again. 

Liz hummed her pleasure as she felt Red gently run his shaft along her folds. He pressed against her, and she moaned. They breathed heavier as they rubbed together. They firmly humped each other until they were extremely aroused. Liz felt Red reach down and guide his tip up and down against her sensitive flesh. She whimpered as she felt the slippery sensation from his precum; he slipped against her clit and she shivered with pleasure. 

“Ohh Red…” Liz mewled. 

“Call me daddy…” Red said, smirking; he knew Lizzie had been intrigued by the idea and he wanted to test it out.

“Daddy…” She purred. 

Liz turned red with embarrassment as she said it, but at the same time, it heightened her pleasure for some reason. She suddenly orgasmed as he rubbed against her clit again. Red was immensely gratified and aroused. Lizzie writhed slightly and moaned softly for several moments, then she relaxed. 

“I think that deep down, you’re kinky, Lizzie.” Red said, pleasantly surprised at this discovery.

“So are you.” Liz pointed out. 

“Yes, it’s harmless fun...Do you want daddy inside you?” He said, nudging her opening. 

“Mm… _yes_!” She said pleadingly. 

Liz closed her eyes and moaned as Red gently entered her. He kissed her while he slowly went deeper, then he pulled back and began thrusting. She rubbed his back and grasped his shoulders. Red heard the sweetest little whimpers from Lizzie as he thrust into her. 

“Do you like that, baby?” Red asked lustfully. 

“Yes, daddy.” Liz purred. 

Red rumbled approvingly and moved faster. He felt Lizzie get even wetter, so he was slipping against her snug walls. She felt exquisite. Liz wrapped her legs around Red and rocked her hips to meet his thrusts; she felt him rubbing her g-spot now. 

“Oh god…” Liz breathed. 

Liz felt Red nuzzle her cheek and ear, and she was turned on by his heavy breathing. She grasped his shoulders tighter and whimpered as they quickened the pace. She was enraptured by the feel of his cock filling her so perfectly, and gliding in and out. Her legs trembled as she got closer to climaxing. Red moaned as he felt Lizzie tensing up and pumping his cock. He loved hearing her quiet mewls of pleasure. 

“Mm! Daddy…” Liz whimpered. 

“Ohh Lizzie…” Red said breathily. 

Liz whimpered intensely as she reached her orgasm. She felt herself clamp down on Red and she heard him groan softly in pleasure. He thrust a few more times into her very tight opening, then he exhaled and stayed still as he came. She rubbed his shoulders and biceps. Red gushed heavily into Lizzie as the intense pleasure went through him. They gradually relaxed and then he kissed her. 

“Well, that definitely makes up for not being able to kiss you in the parking lot.” Red said. 

Liz giggled and smiled broadly. 

“Good. That was amazing.” Liz said. 

“It was. I _knew_ you had a kinky side.” He said. 

“Don’t tease me about it. It’s embarrassing.” She said, but she chuckled. 

“I’m not teasing you. I love it. And it’s good we can make light of our confusing relationship.” He said. 

“Yeah.” She agreed. 

Red went to gently get off Lizzie, but she held him tightly. He smiled adoringly at her, and he stayed until she was eventually willing to part from him. He got comfy beside her and she snuggled against him, so he put his arm around her. 

“Red?” Liz began. 

“Hm?” Red responded. 

“Thank you for everything you do for me. I still feel bad about how I’ve treated you, but I’m starting to see that we can move forward from all that.” She said. 

“Don’t feel bad. We’ve already moved forward from all of it. Our relationship keeps evolving. I think it’s definitely changed for the better…” He said. 

“Yeah, it has.” She said, giggling. 

Red lovingly squeezed Lizzie, holding her tighter. She hummed contentedly and ran her fingers lightly through his chest hair. Liz realized she was completely in love with Red. 

“I love you, Red.” Liz said softly. 

“I love you too, Lizzie.” Red said. 

“I want to sleep next to you, be by your side and in your arms…for the rest of our lives.” She proclaimed. 

Red’s heart swelled and he took a moment to absorb what she said. 

“I want that, too, sweetheart.” He said. 

They shared an intense, emotional kiss for several moments, then they looked at each other. 

“And by the way, you don’t have to call me daddy every time we have sex.” Red said, lightening the mood. 

“Okay.” Liz laughed. 

Liz rested her cheek on Red’s shoulder again and they continued cuddling. 

**The End**


End file.
